


The world I was sworn to give (I’d give it up for you)

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Sabrina, F/M, Full blooded witch, Gaslighting, Harvey is a goof, Innocent Harvey, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sabrina, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: There had always been a voice in the back of her head, whispering, promising. Telling her of a dark future she will bring onto all she cares about. However, it’s not something she fears, then one day there is a boy and well. Isn’t it how it always changes?





	The world I was sworn to give (I’d give it up for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't update this too much or fast but I just wanted to get my idea down so I could feel a bit better after season two haha

_She danced with the devil; the tips of her dress alit with their sin_

_Though it was in the darkness with a mortal that the horror unfolded_

Pale hands glide through platinum blonde hair _boredly_ as she waits by the side of the road. It had already been half an hour since she had gotten the signal spell that her aunt was on her way, but there was nothing but the wilderness. Looking around the brush and greenery, the road was one that not many would be able to find if they were not aware of it. Why couldn’t she have just spelled her way to her Aunts place?

Oh, right tradition for the signing of the book of the beast. Plus, she supposed she hadn’t exactly seen the house in a while so it would have been a bit tricky to simply pop up in there.

_(losing your patience now?)_

Lightly smiling she knew the other wouldn’t be able to keep away even if he tried to convince himself otherwise. The voice that crept up her neck always started as a whisper, but she knew it was there, it had always been there it would seem.

_Do you blame me? I could be practising right now. I know traditions are in your interest but why don’t I just sign the book already?_

It had always been in the back of her mind much like the voice. The voice and the images and knowledge that she was going to be a witch like no other. She was Sabrina Spellman and she was going to bring hell to earth. Or was she just going to hell? Plans that had been going on for so long weren’t exactly the best to keep straight.

_(and if you broke your cover and disrupted the plan? The world isn’t ready for us)_

Us. Us, when had it ever not been us? The word trails down her spine just as much as his hold on her soul does. So, she smiles as any good servant of the dark lord will and she doesn’t say that us didn’t make sense always.

Before she can communicate back there is the sound of a car, it’s a beat-up old thing. Small in appearance and it’s clear that whoever used it didn’t seem to use it too often, or maybe it was just the terrain? Clutching the suitcase in her hand, she steadies herself as the car stops next to her.

It’s hard to know who the other was. Obviously it was one of her Aunts but besides that, she might as well have been looking at a family album rather than the real thing. She a kind looking woman, vastly different from the women who had raised her in the boarding house. He did that for her, gave her to the best people he could afford to give her to.

It takes the other a moment to realise Sabrina is staring at her and when she does realise her eyes are wide. Was it a delight? Was it a surprise? Or regret? It didn’t really matter in the end as her face is quickly out of view as the other is taking Sabrina into her arms. Of course, she can’t exactly lead the first interaction off too anti-socially, so she is wrapping her own arm around the other as well.

“You look exactly like your father, oh how tall you have grown since your last picture,” she says rather quickly affection thick in her tone.

Hearing such a sweet tone takes Sabrina off guard for a moment, her hand stilling and almost pulling away.

 

_(breathe, the faster you get this done with, the faster you write your name in the book)_

The book. Yes, that was the next part of the plan, so there was no reason to find herself chocking up on such a simple thing as his.

“Well you know what they say, growing is a thing that I’m not too good at” she hadn’t exactly had a growth spurt in a while, so she questions just how often she got to see photos.

“I mean, well the photos that. You’ve really grown into a beautiful young witch you know” she stumbles over her words, but it’s nicely done. She isn’t trying to manipulate her at the very least, or well she just isn’t very good at it. No one who wasn’t good at twisting emotions around would react to something so openly. “You must want to get in the car it is such a mess out here” she stressed looking up to Sabrina with a smile.

When did the other let go of her? Realising that her hand was still out ever so slightly, she is pulling her hand back to her own side. It probably was for the best that they weren’t witchy blood food for the insects.

“Aunty I was wondering if you could tell me exactly where we are going. The witch sisters weren’t exactly too upfront with where we would be going” she asked. And it was true, though she could search for where she could be going it wasn’t like her parents only stayed in one location. The other is slipping into the car, her bags floating into the opening trunk.

Yay.

Taking the cue that she should also get into the car she ignores how uncomfortable the seat is. Buckling her belt, she looks over to see that her Aunt is looking around the floor, was she okay? Her actions indicated she was looking for something urgently. She pulls it out with a triumphed noise and with a kind smile she looks over to Sabrina.

“It’s the place you were born and where you will sign your name in the book. It must have been sooo long ago, so I don’t blame you for not remembering it at all” she says this nicely and she is unfolding paper. It’s unfolded quickly and is shown to the young woman with excitement. “Greendale”.

>< 

As the car drives down the town slowly, she finds herself half leaning out of the window much to the others nervousness. The town she was born in was strangely quiet, unusual for the human world she reasoned. Around them, the streets are littered in witch culture, though if she is honest, some of the symbols are horribly done at best. It was October, a sacred time for her and the world of the dark but it would seem they used it to amuse themselves.

Children wore costumes; adults even had a stupid mask they wore as they went about their business.

“It’s almost Halloween,” her Aunt says out of nowhere. “I just saw you are looking around at the decor and I thought it would be the best if you knew what was happening before you got too confused now” she kindly provides.

Halloween. Oh right, that tradition. The sisters didn’t get into too much detail when it came to the human side of things. Humming Sabrina did suppose she did recognise one or two of the masks from her lectures.

“It’s a week till the holiday and they just” and she’s gesturing out to the crowd around them, and well the other is gently asking the other to pull herself back in before she falls out. “They really just walk around in costumes this early?”

“Well you see” she starts, and it is pretty obvious she knew the town well by the way she was starting with a smile. “This town never really stops having Halloween. It is kinda like in well. They just have it; it’s just a theme the town has?”

Sabrina thought it over, and she supposed it did make sense, the other was right when it came to humans liking the occult. Though it still was amusing at seeing how they had gotten things wrong in a yearlong event.

“Do they know that you two live here?” she asks this, and she knows she had hit a nerve when the other lightly flinches.

“Three for one, but well no. Your Aunt Zelda and I follow the code quite closely I’ll have you no. No mortal shall know what we are, plus well we don’t really talk to them much outside of work” she confesses.

Surely the other doesn’t mean it, not when she talked about the town so excitedly; she can’t. There was no way the other hadn’t mingled in the town. Though this was not the time to start accusing her Aunt of intermingling with mortals, that was stupid. Oh, right it was her Aunt Zelda and Hilda.

“Well I guess that just means this week we can spend even more time together Aunt Hilda,” she says with a soft smile.

Hilda seems to glow when Sabrina says her name. Did she think she forgot? She was more aware of Sabrina then she thought she was she supposed. Bringing her head back from the window she takes to drumming her fingers on her knee instead. Surely it wouldn’t be too long a drive.

_(losing patience?)_

He says this mockingly of course, and she almost wants to scream. Though this was not the time to lose face, so she instead forces a brighter smile onto her face.

“I was thinking of setting up in a room, it’s hard to get a good connection in an unknown place, but I want my friends to know I got here safe” the platinum blonde lies.

The other seems to be excited about this idea as she nods with a grin. She didn’t have friends, why would she want friends? There wasn’t any room for friends when everything was finished so having friends was not for the best. It was all about the long term so she couldn’t afford to care about now.

“Well, we do have what would have been your room ready. Oh, and I dusted, and I left you a little surprise under your pillow. Oh, I probably shouldn’t have told you. Well I do suppose I didn’t quite tell you what the surprise was so it’s okay I think” the other rambles.

Barely not rolling her eyes and chuckling she just giggles and turns her head around to face outside once more. Her aunt was something else so it would seem. Though she wouldn’t have to know her for too long, this would all be done within the week then she would be attending that school and well. She would be finally where she belonged.

“I promise I won’t even beg you to tell me what it is” and she crosses her heart with the tip of her finger. She could do this, hang around the other house as she waited for the book of the beast just how hard could it really be?

>< 

“Ah, cousin you look so much different without snot running down your face” isn’t the usual introduction she gets when she meets people for the first time. The young man has brilliant dark skin, his eyes soft and his smile is teasing. Of course, he is a Spellman the charm she seemed to have missed is oozing out of him.

“I would say the same, but I think the snot took my interest over you,” she says back raising her brow.

Hilda was gathering the bags out of the back insisting that magic wasn’t always the only way they could do things. He was sitting on the front gate when they had pulled up, his long figure taking up as much of the fence as he could. When she saw him, she almost thought he was curious about her, eager to see her even some way. But nope, thankfully as he strolled over lazily it seemed to be just another place he laid when the sun was out.

“You would forget your sitter Ambrose, that wounds me far greater than anything I have ever heard I must inform you” he teases and as she rolls her eyes, she admits it’s a good way of saying his name without pointing out the fact she didn’t ask. Or was him doing that making it all the clearer she didn’t ask? Mind games were meant to be left at that boarding house.

“Well, I’m sure Ambrose that I just need some more time, who knows maybe you can show me where my baby bed used to hang” she challenges.

“Ah I think we even have the bed if you would like to have another nap cousin” he retorts, and if she is honest, she is almost impressed with how he is keeping up with her antics.

“Sabrina you can go upstairs, Ambrose and I will do everything down here you should call your friends” Hilda yell under the suitcase.

Ambrose is rushing over his arms cradling the suitcase and taking it off the older woman. Having a nap would be nice she supposed. Before she can ask what room, Ambrose mutters a spell and the directions are playing through her head. So, he was good at magic, that would at the very least be helpful. Would it be helpful?

“thank you two so much, and well Ambrose you really should help me find that bed later. I’m so tired”, and before he can say so much as a word back, she is in the front room. With a grin she looks around the room, nothing rings any bells, but if she is honest, it is at the very least beautiful.

The memory of the directions light, up in her brain suddenly and she is racing down the hall, it must be empty or the other Aunt uncaring as she is sprinting up the stairs noisily. Rooms sprout on the hall and though there are many one-room particular calls her name. So, she is racing to the room, and it is opened with a mighty thud.

A large bed hugs the corner of the room, three wide wardrobes on the opposite end of the room. Moving boxes filled with who knows what sit near the door and as she looks around, she figures at the very least she can be comfortable. So, with nothing, she had to do she could at the very least do some practice. Candles though she needed those.

Trailing around the room she looks high and low for some; if not in this room then surely there would be some candles. Though there is none, not even the surprise that had been left under the pillow had been candle. Still Sabrina supposed as she brought it up to her nose it was a nice charm spell. Warmth. How loving.

She puts it back under the pillow as she tries to search just that little bit more. Soon she hears the sound of bags being dropped, turning her head around it is a relief to see that it is Hilda on her own.

“Hey just brining these up here and making sure everything is okay. Do you need a drink, food or some potion ingredients?” she asks fastly.

 If she didn’t ask to know well that would be a waste of a good opportunity. Plus, the candles weren’t exactly a weird thing to ask for, what young witch didn’t ask for some?

“I was wondering if you guys would have any spare candles, I don’t think I packed any, and I just can’t not have them for this thing I’m doing,” she asks nicely. She doesn’t want to be overly sweet, that would be gross, but the other seems to act like she did.  

Clasping her hands together it looks like an idea had hit her harder than Satan hit earth.

_(excuse you)_

“We don’t have any here, but I could drive you down to the town, there is this sale on at one of the local shops, and I assure you there are so many candles there” she rushes as she is clearly already planning the route.

So much for didn’t interact too much. Though could she really refuse an offer to get candles.

>< 

The store that Hilda had sent her in was thankfully not filled with too many mortals, the ones that were here, however. Yeah, they didn’t seem to be the brightest of the bunch. Candles were at the end of the isle going past the liquor, so she didn’t exactly expect to see the best of people down in that direction.

Someone, of course, isn’t looking the way they are going like most mortals don’t, and they bump into each other. She doesn’t want to get angry at a mortal so soon but how could she not when he—he has the most beautiful browns eyes she had ever seen.

“Oh, sorry. Damn, are you okay I swear I never usually do this I just—okay I’m not gonna make an excuse but are you okay” he asks and he’s holding her arms like she fell over.

Staring at him with open eyes her mouth is open and she doesn’t know what to say. He seems nervous, his pulse is probably going a million miles per hour and well. Maybe her heart is going wild aswell.

_(calm yourself)_

“I mean if accidents never happened then how would the word come about right? I’m okay” she assures.

“Still, let me make it up to you were you buying something?” he was looking towards the alcohol, and she wanted to laugh.

“Candles, I was buying candles,” she says gently.

“Oh, yeah I guess that makes a lot more sense than hard liquor. Not that like I don’t think cute women can’t have hard liquor it’s just. I should probably stop” he says awkwardly with a dumb puppy smile.

“You probably should,” she says teasingly.

“Harvey, I’m Harvey Kinkle. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before” Harvey asks this curiously and well yeah he hasn’t so why not ask.

“Well I’m here for the week, and I may or may not have a name” she answers with a grin.

Before he can respond there’s a noise and he’s picking up the phone. He looks nervous, was it is his other half calling? He looked too young to be wed but who knows in this strange town.

“I gotta go, but, I’ll see you around and buy you something” he promises, and as he rushes to the front, she believes him.

Harvey Kinkle. Who was he?


End file.
